MyphCo
MyphCo is a research station dedicated to inventing, Card-Jitsu research, and PKMN-Jitsu research. Authorized by Pen Chi in 2000, the corporation researches the Pectosphere and its effects, as well as on the production of new cards manually, as opposed to new cards appearing magically in decks. They are closely allied with the Mystical Cavern in Nightlife City. Like Ninjas, MyphCo was not publicly known until nine years after its founding, when Sensei made a public appearance. When Sensei took over, its license and blessing was renewed for further research. Background The founder of MyphCo was a ninja by inheritance (like Winston). His father, also a Ninja, constantly told him to practice traditional Card-Jitsu, not scanning his cards over and over again with some fancy machinery. He was trying to trace what powered the cards, yet his father told him to practice and not scan and drop fancy chemicals on it trying to figure the cards out. He spent his whole childhood learning and experimenting with cards, eventually coming to a breakthrough on what made them work His father was not proud, and told him take the supplies he gave him to build a Dojo and waste it on your science. Heartbroken, the penguin went to Limilia City to build the Dojo/building. Map Public rooms From the top down, here are the rooms accessible to the public: *Roof: Card-Jitsu Training (a small satellite dish scans for Pectosphere energy to harness while Ninjas practice) *Floor 5: Card Station (Regular Cards are placed here for further research, tours are given) *Floor 4: Puffle Room (Regular Puffles, when not trying to play with Shadow Puffles in an attempt to cure them, play, eat, and sleep) *Floor 2: Lounge (Couches, Television, Snacks, Lunch, Dinner, Breakfast, and more are here during break) *Floor 1: Lobby (Employees get there pay, sign in, etc. Or penguins buy gadgets, donate, or sell some cards to them) *Basement:Card-Jitsu Room (You can play Card-Jitsu with cards made here) Employees only To enter these rooms, one must work for MyphCo. *Floor 10: Pectosphere Energy Compressor (Takes raw Pectosphere energy and turns it into Card-Jitsu energy so it can be used to make artificial cards) *Floor 9: Giant Supplies Closet (Lots of supplies, items, machines, and do-dads are held here) *Floor 8: Meeting Rooms (Company board meetings are held here) *Floor 7: Phone Service (Several penguins help other penguins with problems with devices purchased from them) *Floor 6: Shadow Puffle Research Room (Leo and Ren send Shadow Puffles and cards-turned-evil here so they can be tested to find cures and restoration) *Floor 3: Water Station (A huge tank of water is held here with several pumps, trying to make cleaner water for water balloons in-game) *Basement 2: Invention Room (Inventions are actually made here) Floors that are not accessible without special key These rooms are extremely secret and forbidden to any employee access, excluding the Founder himself, BOF employees, and those absolutely trusted by MyphCo. Only the most trusted ones are given a special key to these floors. *Cellar 1: Invention Storage (prototype, secret, classified, and dangerous inventions are stored here, while normal inventions are on Floor Nine) Lastly, there is Cellar 2, a Kermillian Channels Entryway. This room was actually here before MyphCo was. The Founder, seeing no need for it, but thinking ahead for things like emergency evacuations or other contingency needs, built a staircase leading down here anyway. It is said that this labyrinth network, like the Channels, link to other majors ports and locations of trade, plus hundreds of conspiracy theories. Shadow, Inc. used Cellar Two to enter MyphCo and to flee without a trace. Other branches MyphCo, after the initial success of their headquarters and the shop within, began to expand their storefront elsewhere in Antarctica. At the time of this writing, there are MyphCo branches in South Pole City, Ternville, and East Bank City, but they only sell products, as opposed to the headquarters. Villains MyphCo's research and inventions in both Card and PKMN Jitsu have made it a target for villains, ninja and layman alike. *Team Spaceship seized this building so that their leaders and minions could upgrade their cards illegally, so that they could defeat trespassers. They actually created the first Shadow Cards by accident, because unlawful level increasing turns the card evil as well as powerful, and it begins to give off a strange aura visible by certain penguins and BOF employees. It also created a rare type of Puffle sickness, causing them to become Shadow Puffles. *Later, Shadow, Inc. once again took this building as one of their many bases of operation. Like Team Spaceship, they used machinery to increase the power of their PKMN and Card-Jitsu cards, making them evil Shadow Cards in the process. However, unlike Team Spaceship, this was their intention. **They overtook the building a second time to try and release the captured Shadow Puffles later on. See also * Limilia City * Card-Jitsu * Shadow, Inc. * Pectosphere Category:Rooms Category:ninjas Category:Companies Category:PKMN-Jitsu